random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Coraline
Okay, so Coraline. A tale about a parallel world inside a girl's house. Now, there are three adaptions of this story - book, graphic novel, movie. I chose the graphic novel adaption, because A, it's easiest to do CinemaSins on, and B, it's the only good adaption. *(Page -5): Why is there a "FOR SALE" sign in front of the house? It's not entirely for sale! (ding) *(Page 1): "Coraline discovered the door a little after they moved into the house". Best way to start a graphic novel. One sin removed. (gnid) *(Page 2, panels 1 and 2): You say that the house has an attic under the roof and a cellar under the ground like that's a strange thing. Aren't there lots of houses which have an attic under the roof and a cellar under the ground? (ding) *(Page 4, panel 4): Exactly what makes Mr. Bobo think that different types of cheese convince mice to play different songs? (ding) *(Page 5, panel 5): Surely you'd have the sense not to step on a toadstool? (ding) *(Page 6, panel 1): How can a well be dangerous if it's already covered up by wooden boards? (ding) *(Page 6, panel 4): How convenient that the well has a hole in one of the boards so that Coraline can gauge how deep it is! (ding) *(Page 7, panel 4): I'm not sure what a toad is doing in a garden like this. (ding) *(Page 7, panel 8): Why is it that no one knows Mr. Bobo's name until, like, right near the end of the book? (ding) *(Page 7, panel 9): "I really don't mind what you do as long as you don't make a mess" What, even if it's something really stupid, like stabbing yourself with kitchen utensils? (ding) *(Page 8, panel 2): Uh... what is "My Neighbour Totoro" doing here? (ding) *(Page 8, panel 6): Coraline seems to be missing the point that "it's bucketing down" is just another way to say "it's raining". (ding) *(Page 8, panels 6 and 7): Also, surely Coraline gets the message that she can't go out in such ridiculous rain in the first place? (ding) *(Page 9, panel 2): "Mount an expedition to discover the hot water tank"? That's an awfully specific thing to do. (ding) *(Page 10, panel 4): "Of the doors she found, thirteen opened and closed"? Again, that's an awfully specific action to make. (ding) *(Page 12, panel 1): "Daddy, you've made a recipe. Ick." You seem to be assuming that all of your dad's recipes are disgusting. (ding) *(Page 13, panel 1): That's called arachnophobia. (ding) *(Page 13, panel 7): Wait, how did the rat single-handedly open a full-scale wooden door? (ding) *(Page 14, panel 1): But Mum shut this door, I'm '''sure. Coraline would be great at CinemaSins. (ding) *(Page 14, panel 5): Unnecessary foreshadowing. (ding) *(Page 14, panel 5): I have some pretty odd dreams myself - mostly consisting of imagining what happened after Fire Emblem Awakening and emphasising on my headcanon that one of Inigo's legs is shorter than the other - but is dreaming commercials a normal thing for Coraline? (ding) *(Page 15, panel 3): "Hello, Caroline. Rotten weather." "Yes, Miss Spink." Just saying, "Yes, Miss Spink" is not how to reply to "Hello, Caroline. Rotten weather." (ding) *(Page 16, panel 4): "I don't like the mist much, either". You like it enough to go out for a walk in it. (ding) *(Page 18, panel 3): You don't need her to remind you. You could always write down a note. (ding) *(Page 18, panel 8): Fake praise. (ding) *(Page 19, panel 3): Tap dancing isn't that easy a thing to learn. (ding) *(Page 21, panel 3): Not sure if Miss Spink is being sassy or not. (ding) *(Page 22, panel 1): Don't wear green in your dressing room and don't mention the Scottish play? What kind of advice is that? (ding) *(Page 22, panel 1): "Coraline wondered why so few of the adults she had met made any sense and who they thought they were talking to". The only adults you're familiar with - asides from your parents - are all elders, so chances are they're a little batty. (ding) *(Page 25, panels 3 and 4): I honestly thought that these two panels were one panel showing a giant Coraline looming over the clothes shop when I first read this. (ding) *(Page 25, panel 6): You don't even know what she's looking at! For all you know, you could be denying her the right to by perfect school socks! (ding) *(Page 26, panel 1): Why do you need Wellington boots that look like frogs? It's still pretty much summer, meaning that Wellington-required terrain will be at a minimum. (ding) Also, they're not shaped like frogs, they just look like frogs. (ding) *(Page 26, panel 5): Did you not hear her say that she doesn't want any new hair clips? In fact, why does she need half a dozen hair clips? (ding) *(Page 27, panel 1): And despite there only being a sad little tomato and some mouldy cheese in the fridge, Coraline manages to make perfectly fine meals two days in a row later on. (ding) *(Page 27, panel 7): I agree that it's pointless, but it's probably a religious or traditional thing that they're doing. (ding) *(Page 29, panel 1): How can something smell very old and very slow? (ding) *(Page 31, panel 1): That face is the stuff of nightmares. (ding) *(Page 32, panel 4): Honestly, it would be very interesting if everyone had another mother who lived in a mirror image of their house - unless all of the other mothers were as sadistic as this one, of course. (ding) *(Page 32, panel 7): How have you never seen a rat before? In fact, lemme rephrase that - you HAVE seen a rat before! (ding) *(Page 33, panel 2): ''It '''is a lot more interesting than my other bedroom''. You're suggesting that your real bedroom is your other bedroom. (ding) *(Page 33, panel 5): Does Coraline notice these animal skulls which are chasing her or not? (ding) *(Page 33, panel 6): They're just about the same toys that you have in your real home! (ding) *(Page 34, panel 1): Why is this view present if we later learn that the other Mrs. Jones only created the house and a bit of the garden? (ding) *(Page 34, panel 6): No, they're a parade of startlingly small sea serpent- of course they're the rats, scrublord! (ding) *(Page 35, panel 4): This song makes no sense. (ding) *(Page 35, panel 4): Coraline hasn't heard the song before. She's only heard a very different version of it, in her dreams, no less. (ding) *(Page 40, panel 1): I don't see what you mean, cat. I have no idea WHAT you're trying to convey by saying that "people are spread all over the place" and "cats keep themselves together". (ding) *(Page 40, panel 8): This line is strangely hilarious and could be given a sin removal, if not for the fact that it's very clear that neither Coraline nor the cat are exotic dancing elephants. Hey, sinner's got to sin, people. *(Page 41, panel 3): Cats don't have names? They're given names by their owners, aren't they? (ding) *(Page 41, panel 7): This cat is being very secretive, but only because the plot demands him to. (ding) *(Page 42, panel 8): Oh, what do you know, narration? (ding) *(Page 43, panel 2): How can a door swing open if it's already open, even if just slightly? (ding) *(Page 44, panel 1): Exactly what is Coraline doing here? (ding) *(Page 45, panel 1): Why do the costumes used by the other Miss Spink and Miss Forcible have proper human eyes? (ding) *(Page 46, panel 2): That dog is a mind-reader if there ever was one. (ding) *(Page 46, panel 4): You know her name, yet you still ask for her name and for confirmation that you don't know her? (ding) *(Page 47, panel 1): The other Miss Spink's arms have very inconsistent lengths here. (ding) *(Page 48, panels 3 and 4): Why does Coraline offer a chocolate to the dog if she knows that chocolate is really bad for dogs? (ding) *(Page 48, panel 7): How long does what go on for? The play or the folk dancing? (ding) *(Page 51, panel 2): I can see sweat on the other Mrs. Jones' face. But... why? (ding) *(Page 52, panel 2): There wasn't a brick wall the last time you opened the door, though... (ding) *(Page 52, panel 7): What, does the brick wall have its own consent whether or not it can cover the doorway? (ding) *(Page 53, off-panels): What's so important about one glass of water? (ding) *(Page 54, panel 1): There's no say as to whether or not a TV show is for children or grown-ups, unless inappropriate content comes into play. (ding) *(Page 54, panel 8): Canned spaghetti for breakfast. (ding) *(Page 54, panel 9): Cooking chocolate and an apple for lunch. (ding) *(Page 55, panel 1): How can something taste bright green? (ding) *(Page 56, panel 3): Apparently, tea and dinner are two separate meals in Coraline's schedule. (ding) *(Page 57, panel 3): Suddenly, Coraline's shoulder is exposed. (ding) *(Page 58, panels 2, 4, 6 and 8): The cat isn't talking at all, even though the only person in sight is the only person who knows that he can talk. (ding) *(Page 59, panel 6): Honestly, how unperceptive can one get? (ding) *(Page 63, panel 2): If there's tetanus in a place, then don't go to it. Simple as that. (ding) *(Page 65, panel 1): Aren't all wasps yellow? (ding) *(Page 65, panel 3): The fact that someone bothered to count the number of times Mr. Jones had been stung. (ding) *(Page 67, panel 2): Coraline, that's the cat. You just heard him say "And why was that?" in response to what you said two panels ago. (ding) *(Page 67, panel 4): What makes "sorry" sarcastic in this situation? In fact, what makes "sorry" relevant to the situation? (ding) *(Page 68, panel 1): Suddenly cobweb. (ding) *(Page 70, panel 1): Why would they be bored with her? If you're going to make an excuse as to why they're not here, give it some reason! (ding) *(Page 70, panel 3): For all we know, they could have been murdered. (ding) *(Page 71, panel 3): Having a child does NOT stop you from going abroad! (ding) *(Page 71, panel 3): Also, how would you be aware that your daughter has another mother living in the empty flat? (ding) *(Page 73, panel 1): Exactly where did Coraline put the key? Surely she would've been smart enough to take it with her? (ding) *(Page 74, panel 2): Of course it's locked! What did you expect? (ding) *(Page 75, panel 4): What makes Coraline think that every room is empty until the exact moment you open the door? (ding) *(Page 77, panel 2): You CAN wear nightclothes during the day, just only during the early morning. (ding) *(Page 77, panels 5 and 6): You say that there's JUST costumes, but then you manage to find a pair of jeans, a jumper and some boots. (ding) *(Page 79, panel 4): The other Mr. Jones' skin suddenly becomes concerningly... lumpy? Is that the word? (ding) *(Page 80, panel 1): Did you just use "Rats!" as a figure of speech? In a house which is full of evil rats? Why? (ding) *(Page 83, panel 1): Paper has no smell and no particular taste, but it certainly has texture. (ding) *(Page 84, panel 3): You didn't turn around in the mist. You consistently walked in a straight line. (ding) *(Page 84, panel 5): I just noticed that broken window. And then, two panels later, the cat says that there are ways in and out that even the other Mrs. Jones doesn't now about. What a coincidence. (ding) *(Page 85, panel 6): You love... what bit? (ding) *(Page 87, panels 1, 2 and 3): Wait, so the other Mrs. Jones is immune to the power of mirrors? How? Why? (ding) *(Page 88, panel 6): She's not overexcited, she's mad at you for kidnapping her parents. (ding) *(Page 89, panel 5): Coraline looks startled for no apparent reason in this panel. (ding) *(Page 90, panel 1): Coraline uses the wrong speech bubble here. (ding) *(Page 90, panel 10): Swung the mirror closed? But you opened it by making it vanish using a little silver key! (ding) *(Page 91, panels 5 and 6): "Says that you're alone just before someone new comes in" cliche. (ding) *(Page 91, panel 7): Of course she's alive! She has colour to her! (ding) *(Page 92, panel 1): Why forget your name? Isn't that the highlight of your memories? (ding) *(Page 92, panels 4 to 6): Yeah, remembering tulips but not your name is one darn bizarre thing to do. (ding) *(Page 92, panel 9): That girl at the back is a fairy, not a human. (ding) *(Page 93, panel 1): Okay, so you used to wear skirts and have long hair. Then they stole your skirts, have you shorts and cut your hair. In that case, you ARE a boy, just a transvestite boy. (ding) *(Page 94, panel 2): Like the "tick-tick-tocking" of a clock? I get that these ghost kids have older speech mannerisms than Say'ri, but that's still no excuse for weird mannerisms. (ding) *(Page 95, panels 3 and 4): You asked what she's going to do for you, expecting a proper answer, yet you know the answer - she's just keeping you there to learn manners that you already have. (ding) *(Page 95, panel 5): We get it. Hollow. Now stop saying that word at a smaller font size every time! (ding) *(Page 95, panel 6): She already said it! She's not fleeing because she has to rescue her parents! (ding) *(Page 96, panel 6): Why did that ghost girl kiss Coraline's cheek? Surely she could say "Look through the stone" without the kissing? (ding) *(Page 97, panel 1): Your hair wriggling like snakes can't be healthy. (ding) *(Page 97, off-panels): Okay, so there's a picture of the little silver key outside the panels for no reason other than to fill in a space. (ding) *(Page 98, panel 3): This book caught a Sonic Heroes case of extreme close-ups. (ding) *(Page 98, panel 5): Not a very pleasant-looking text bubble. (ding) *(Page 99, panels 7 and 8): How do you know that cheese omelette is her favourite? (ding) *(Page 101, panel 2): "That sounds very fine. And if you do not lose?" Why "if you do not lose"? Why not "If I lose" or "If you win?"? (ding) *(Page 101, panel 6): The other Mrs. Jones thinks that she should be excluded from all finding in this game. (ding) *(Page 103, panel 2): Confirmed - Coraline's grandma never died. (ding) *(Page 104, panels 3, 4 and 5): What gave Coraline the idea to search in the kitchen, of all rooms? (ding) *(Page 104, panel 8): You're tapping dangerously close to your eye, you are. (ding) *(Page 105, panel 1): That sounds a bit offensive, Coraline. Do you want to get locked in the mirror prison again? (ding) *(Page 105, panel 5): I don't think that dripping water makes the same sound as tapping the outside of your eye. (ding) *(Page 106, off-panels): Unnecessary between-panel dripping water. (ding) *(Page 106, panel 9): I was right to believe that mirrors are magical things! Thank you, book, let me remove a sin for very little reason at all! (gnid) *(Page 108, panel 1): Why does everything except Coraline and the stone look greyscale in this picture? Sure, everything's grey when you look through the stone, and you'd have to be an artistic genius to only make the things she can see through the stone grey, but still... (ding) *(Page 108, panel 2): Oh, of course! The ghost girl was connecting the tulips she was mad over with the marbles that hold the souls! (ding) *(Page 109, panels 6 and 7): More of this tapping business! (ding) *(Page 110, panel 4): Oh, what a convenient place for a torch to be. (ding) *(Page 113, panel 1): That looks more like a demon-winged horse than a dog bat. (ding) *(Page 114, panel 1): Why does the marble continue to glow after Coraline stops looking through the stone? (ding) *(Page 115, panel 1): Delayed reaction alert! Delayed reaction alert! (ding) *(Page 116, panel 3): Does she really need to be in such a hurry to flee? The stuff in this room is scary, but probably won't kill her. (ding) *(Page 117, panel 6): No full stop. (ding) *(Page 118, panel 1): Why was no one in the real world aware of the empty flat at the front? This just seems like something shoehorned in for the plot. (ding) *(Page 119, panels 3 and 4): Coraline is warned by the ghost boy, but she still goes into the flat in the front. Surely she knows better than to walk blindly into a trick? (ding) *(Page 120, panel 2): Coraline sees a giant spider without her arachnophobia kicking in. (ding) *(Page 123, panel 5): Second time you've said "poor thing" in one page. (ding) *(Page 124, panel 1): When did you stand up? (ding) *(Page 124, panel 7): First, the thing's suddenly become bald. (ding) Second, narration is wrong, this thing DOES have teeth. (ding) *(Page 125, panel 2): Coraline wins the savage awards for this act alone. (ding) *(Page 127, panel 2): Those faces. (ding) *(Page 129, panel 3): When was this visit? Before or after you moved into the house? (ding) *(Page 129, panel 6): Suddenly, the empty flat at the front is now to be called a cellar. (ding) *(Page 130, panel 1): "We have eyes and we have nerveses. We have tails, we have teeth. You'll all get what you deserveses when we rise from underneath." (ding) *(Page 130, panel 2): The real Mr. Bobo's flat didn't just smell of exotic food. It also smelled of tobacco. The narration said so. (ding) *(Page 130, panel 4): If you're not frightened, then you're not brave. You said yourself, in chapter 5, that bravery is based on how scared you are. (ding) *(Page 132, panel 2): "Trying to convince the hero not to finish what they set out to do" cliche. (ding) *(Page 132, panel 3): Look, Coraline knows that the other Mrs. Jones can only distort and copy - not create. (ding) *(Page 133, panel 6): "You're just a bad copy she made of the crazy old man upstairs". That's both truthful and a bit insulting. (ding) *(Page 134, panel 1): Not all stars are blue or white, you know. They can be yellow or orange or red or... (ding) *(Page 135, panels 1 and 2): What made you think of searching his coat? You can see the place where the glow was, and it's fully marble-less. (ding) *(Page 136, panel 2): "Main character, while running, trips and falls for the sake of tension-building" cliche. (ding) *(Page 136, panel 4): I don't think that that kind of fall can cause that kind of injury. (ding) Also, your right hand didn't touch the stairs, and get there's blood on that hand but not the other hand which took a full-on impact. (ding) *(Page 140, panel 5): "She got to her front door - now just a child's scrawl - and went through". That's a little ageist. (ding) *(Page 141, panel 1): The other Mrs. Jones isn't producing a shadow here. Why the inconsistency? (ding) *(Page 141, panel 6): Her eyes aren't black, they're dark purple. (ding) *(Page 142, panel 5): It's funny. The other mother doesn't look anything at all like my own mother. How could I ever have thought there was a resemblance? Look, they pretty much look exactly the same! (ding) *(Page 143, panel 6): I must not look at the mantelpiece. I must not even think about it. But you're thinking of the mantelpiece right now. Busted! (ding) *(Page 146, panel 1): Again with the savagery! Forget Cora Mills, Coraline is the most savage freakface ever to enter the world of fiction! (ding) *(Page 146, panel 5): "Thick, tarry black stuff"? What kind of thing IS the other Mrs. Jones? Curse you, unanswered questions! (ding) *(Page 146, panel 5): Also, that cat is really, REALLY good at staying suspended in midair. (ding) *(Page 146, panel 6): This panel shows the wrong thing. It seems to show her locking the already-open door, but it should show her taking the key out of the door. (ding) *(Page 150, panel 1): You're failing to make a structured sentence, narration. (ding) *(Page 152, panel 4): Forget wondering what the other Mrs. Jones is, just WHAT is that CORRIDOR? (ding) *(Page 155, panel 5): "Her cuts and scrapes"? She has ONE cut and NO scrapes. (ding) *(Page 158, panel 1): Apparently, green pepper is a normal thing to put on a pizza but pineapple is not. (ding) *(Page 158, panel 4): Just saying - SAYING - that Coraline doesn't have the key around her neck at ALL, despite what the narration says. (ding) *(Page 158, panel 6): Splitting picnics into pic-nics. (ding) *(Page 160, panel 4): Two panels ago, you said that the picnic cloth just had ice cream and honeysuckle flowers on it, but suddenly there's a jar of blueberry jam and two plates, one with toast and one with butter, on it as well. (ding) *(Page 162, panel 1): "The beldam (by that, he means the other Mrs. Jones) swore by her good right hand, but she lied." That was about Coraline's breakfast not hurting her, though. What are you on about? (ding) *(Page 164, panel 5): Whatever made you think that sound was a rat with an extra leg? (ding) *(Page 166, panel 2): Why hide a key that you don't even have? (ding) *(Page 168, panel 2): Suddenly, the marbles have shattered. It's never explained why. It's not the other Mrs. Jones' right hand that did it, so who knows WHAT the cause is? (ding) *(Page 168, panels 4, 5 and 6): What's important about this bracelet box and keeping the marble shards in it? (ding) *(Page 171, panel 5): Coraline STILL doesn't have the key with her, and she does NOT look like she could be touching it. (ding) *(Page 173, panel 2): "I didn't think you played with your dolls anymore." "I don't. They're protective colouration." I don't get the joke here, if there is one. (ding) *(Page 174, panel 7): Finally, Coraline has the key with her, but only so that she can take it off! (ding) *(Page 175, panel 6): Look, Coraline, the only people who don't have names are very, very specific. So of course Mr. Bobo has a name, it just surprises me that Miss Spink is the only one who knows what it is. (ding) *(Page 176, panel 1): What a weird excuse to change the subject. (ding) *(Page 176, panel 7): This just proves that Mr. Jones is a bad song writer. I mean, come on! He added an extra line after each verse just to make it rhyme! (ding) *(Page 177, panel 2): Why is Coraline in on this tea party Roleplay thing? (ding) *(Page 181, panel 1): Why worry about it getting out? That would be near impossible, considering a lot of factors. (ding) *(Page 182, panel 2): It took Mr. Bobo thirteen chapters to get Coraline's name right. (ding) *(Page 184, panel 2): So if Coraline gets scared at school, she'll just look back at that one crazy week and think "this isn't scary, I've dealt with a parallel copy of my own mother who kidnapped my parents and used her severed hand to try and steal an unimportant key"? Okay! (ding) *(Page 185): "As the first stars came out, Coraline finally allowed herself to drift into sleep while the gentle upstairs music of the mouse circus spiked out onto the warm evening air, telling the world that the summer was almost done." Just as good an ending as the opening. One final sin removal. (gnid) *'Book Sin Tally': 182 *'Sentence': Non-Existent Key Category:Random-ness Sins Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time